Slippery Slope
}} is a recurring Head of Household, Have/Have-Not, and Power of Veto competition. Rules #The competition is split into lanes for each participating houseguest, with a barrel of liquid at one end and an empty container with a ping pong ball inside. Typically, at least one more, smaller container will also be present. The lanes are heavily greased and often on a slope. #Each houseguest is given a scoop, and must use it to transport liquid from the barrel to the container at the other end of their lane. Along the way, they must try to avoid slipping and spilling their liquid. As the container fills up, the ping pong ball inside will begin to rise, making it possible to pull it out of the top of the container once it has been sufficiently filled up. #The first houseguest to pull their ball out of the main container will win either Head of Household or Veto, depending on the purpose of the competition. ##Conversely, houseguests may opt to fill up one of the smaller containers also present in order to earn a smaller reward, often with the catch that doing so will eliminate them from the competition. Rewards include safety for the week, a small cash prize, or an advantage in the main competition (such as larger scoops). History United States The competition first appeared on Big Brother 8 (US), during Week 9. Zach Swerdzewski won the competition, winning his first HoH of the season, while Eric Stein won a phone call from home, which he then gave to Jessica Hughbanks. The competition reappeared on Big Brother 11 (US), during Week 8. Kevin Campbell won, securing his first HoH win of the summer. Appearing again on Big Brother 13 (US), the houseguests competed during Week 7. Jeff Schroeder won the competition, winning his first HoH of the season. On the following season, Big Brother 14 (US), houseguests competed during Week 6. Shane Meaney won the competition, winning his second HoH of the summer, while Mike Malin won $5,000 and Britney Haynes won immunity for the week. The competition reappeared on Big Brother 15 (US), during Week 2, as a duo competition. Aaryn Gries and Jeremy McGuire won the competition, but Jeremy gave the HoH to Aaryn, making this her first HoH of the season. On the following season, Big Brother 16 (US), houseguests competed during Week 10. Caleb Reynolds won the competition, securing his third HoH win of the summer, while Derrick Levasseur won $5,000 and 5,000 Hollas as a Luxury prize. Appearing once again on Big Brother 17 (US), houseguests competed during Week 7. Becky Burgess won the competition, winning her first permanent HoH of the summer, in addition to the Luxury prizes of a Never-Not Pass and $5,000. In its next appearance, Big Brother 18 (US), houseguests competed during Week 12. Corey Brooks won the competition, winning his second HoH of the summer. Its next appearance was during Big Brother 19 (US), with houseguests competing during Week 8. This time, it was used as a PoV competition instead of an HoH, and Jason Dent won it as his second PoV of the summer. This competition coincided with the Zingbot Competition. Its next appearance was in Big Brother 20 (US), where it was once again an HoH competition. Faysal Shafaat ended up winning the competition in record time, as his first HoH win of the season. Its following appearance was in Big Brother 21 (US) as an HoH competition. Jackson Michie was able to win it as his first HoH of the season. Canada The competition was first used during Big Brother Canada 2 as a Have/Have-Not competition. After playing the competition, the have-nots were Allison, Jon, and Paul. In its next Canadian appearance on Big Brother Canada 3, it was used as a PoV competition, won by Ashleigh Wood. In its next Canadian appearance on Big Brother Canada 4, it was used as a PoV competition, won by Nick Paquette. Its most recent Canadian appearance on Big Brother Canada 7 had it used as a PoV competition, won by Adam Pike List of Slippery Slope Competitions United States Canada Trivia *Daniele Donato, Jordan Lloyd, Nicole Franzel, and Paul Abrahamian are the only houseguests to compete in this competition twice. None of them have won either time they competed. *Jeff Schroeder and James Huling competed once and were present once for this competition. **Both were the outgoing Heads of Households and thus did not compete. ***Coincidentally, they both were present only during their first season and competed during their second season. Category:Recurring Competitions Category:Recurring Head of Household Competitions Category:Recurring Have/Have-Not Competitions Category:Recurring Power of Veto Competitions